


Hangover

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Memory Loss, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas wake up together with no idea what happened the night before to get them there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangover

Dean woke up with a splitting headache and a horrible taste in his mouth. He was thirsty and a little nauseous. Yep. Hangover. Wait...he didn't remember drinking last night. Roofied? He heard it causes some kind of amnesia. Need to assess the situation. Open your eyes Dean.

He was in a bed. There were satin sheets on his bare skin. Naked? Check. Did he really want to look over and see who was on the other half of the bed? He rubbed his hands on his face and something caught on his nose. 

There was a simple gold band on his left ring finger. Panic set in. He looked around the room. The walls were pink. There was a Cupid mural on the wall. A bucket with an empty champagne bottle was on the floor beside the bed. So were his boxers. If there was a goddamn tiger in the bathroom...

Oh shit. What if it was some crazy fangirl stalker who drugged him and married him like Becky did to Sam? He hesitantly turned to view his bed mate. Short, dark hair. Muscular shoulder. "Cas?" He said aloud, barely audible. He raised the cover to see a well-toned naked ass. What the hell happened last night? Cas rolled over in his sleep. There was a gold band on his finger as well. 

"Cas! Cas! Wake up! Some weird shit is going on here," Dean said as he shook Castiel's shoulder. Cas stirred before opening his beautiful blue eyes.

"Good morning, Dean." He yawned and stretched before grabbing his head. "Ow. Why do I have such a headache?" Yeah, no problem being naked in a heart shaped bed with your best friend apparently.

"Notice anything off about this?" Dean prompted. Not like his head wasn't killing him too but he was sobering up real fast. "You woke up naked, in bed with me, and these?" Dean pointed at his ring. "Dude I don't even remember drinking last night and I think we got hitched. Any thoughts on that?"

Cas sat himself up. He stared at his left hand. Married? To Dean? Why didn't he remember any of it? He would think something as important as being wed and consummation would be fairly prominent memories. The last thing he remembered was the ghost of the Elvis impersonator coming after him in the desert and Dean burning his fake sideburns to save him.. Did they go to a bar afterwards? Sometimes Dean took him out for a drink to unwind.

"Dean I don't remember getting married. I don't remember coming to this hotel room and making love either but I'm assuming that's why we're nude and...I feel kind of sore." Cas reached over to the table beside him and retrieved a bottle of lubricant to show to Dean.

"Cas, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened last night either but if I did something to you...hurt you..."

"No, Dean. I would have welcomed your advances. I just wish I could remember our first time." Cas looked disappointed. Dean instinctively took his hand to comfort him.

"I didn't know you felt that way. All the times I wanted to kiss you..."

"Kiss me now. Make me remember." Cas moved closer to Dean on the bed. 

Dean started to lose himself in those deep blue pools. His eyes shifted down to Cas' lips. So many times he fought the urge to move forward and make the connection. Now he was invited to make the move. He brushed his lips against Cas' softly, enjoying the feel of them. Cas put a hand behind Dean's neck and pulled him into a harder kiss. He parted his lips for Dean's tongue to find it's way in.

Cas positioned himself back on the pillow and pulled Dean's weight onto him. He continued to pull at Dean, trying to keep him as close as possible. The heat of his skin felt amazing. Cas had forgotten his headache to concentrate on the other sensations and throbs in his body. His other soreness became a hungry ache, an itch to be scratched again.

"I want you Dean," he growled in Dean's ear before biting at the lobe. Dean moaned and sucked at Cas' collarbone. He felt his erection become more engorged as Cas ground up against him. Then he realized he wasn't sure what do do next. He didn't want to hurt Cas just to satisfy his own needs. He pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Cas was confused. He didn't think he'd done anything to turn Dean off.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Cas. I don't want to do something stupid and you wind up hurting you. I want you. I want you so bad. If I knew what we did last night...I just want to make you feel so good. I want to make you feel special."

Cas smiled and shook his head. "I know what to do, Dean. I did some research because I was curious. I probably guided you last night too."

"Look at you. You're a power bottom." Dean relaxed again and resumed their heavy make out session. Cas broke away this time.

"Are you ready?"

"Actually, why don't you show me?" Dean rolled them over to have Cas above him. Cas being in control was a huge turn on for him. "Teach me."

Cas grabbed a pillow and instructed Dean to lift his hips. He parted Deans legs and grabbed the bottle of lube.

"I need to prepare you, Dean. Your muscles will be tight and resistant but this will get you relaxed. Do you trust me?" Cas applied a generous amount of the lube to his fingers and circled Dean's hole.

'I trust you." Dean held his gaze as he felt the tip of Cas' finger breach him. His reflexes clamped down and there was a second of pain. Cas took his time pushing deeper. When Dean relaxed he moved in and out, relishing Dean's sounds of pleasure.

"Are you ready for more?" Dean nodded before settling his head back. Cas inserted a second finger and scissored them to open Dean up. 

"Now, Cas. Need you now," Dean begged. He felt the wet tip of Cas up against him a moment later. Cas leaned forward to kiss him as he entered.

White hot pain seared up Dean's spine as Cas filled him up. He needed to adjust to being stretched to Cas' girth. He waited for the spasms to stop before telling Cas to move. After the first few long, slow strokes his pain was completely replaced by pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Cas and worked to meet the rhythm of his thrusts. 

Cas reached between them to grip Dean. He started pumping his shaft and increased his speed. "I'm so close Dean."

"Make me come, baby. I'm going going to come so hard for you." Dean was panting. Cas leaned forward to kiss him again and felt Dean twitch in his hand. His back arched and his heels dug in to Castiel's ass as he shot a hot load of come between them. Cas was sent over the edge, pumping and filling Dean. His hips jerked in short movements as he rode out his orgasm. He collapsed onto Dean and let himself ease out.

"That was fucking awesome! Or awesome fucking. That was...Cas you're amazing," Dean said when he finally caught his breath. 

"Don't call it that. I love you, Dean. I made love to you. We made love. If I thought you just 'fucked' me last night I wouldn't have wanted to recreate it this morning."

"I'm sorry. I was trying to be cute. I won't call it that again. I love you too, Cas. And after a shower and something to eat, maybe you can teach me more ways to show you just how much." Dean was stroking Cas' tousled hair. Looking up at him in their afterglow he felt like it was the perfect moment. As bad as he wished he could remember how they got there, he wouldn't trade this for anything. They skipped over the awkward dating and tumbled into newlywed bliss. They both startled at the shrill ringing of the phone. 

"Winchesters," Dean answered. He mouthed to Cas, "is that okay?" Cas smiled and nodded. "Hey...Sammy. We're fine. I don't know where my phone is but it's probably in here somewhere if you tracked it. I don't know that either. Nope. Just let us get a shower and get dressed. Oh you know why. Bitch." He looked at Cas. "Sam's on his way. We need to get cleaned up." Cas touched his forehead. "Done."

Dean kissed him again. They started searching the room for their clothes. At least Dean's duffle bag was on the floor in the bathroom. He handed Cas a spare outfit so they looked like a coordinated couple by the time Sam knocked on the door. 

"So...you two?" Sam started. Dean and Cas held up their ringed hands in unison. "You got married?" They nodded. Their synchronicity was creeping Sam out. "You're like The Shining twins. Cut it out!" They're exchanged looks and shrugged. "Here, this was in the car." He handed Dean a Manila envelope. There was a DVD inside.

"Did you watch this?" Dean asked, examining the disc. Sam shot him a level five bitchface. Dean turned on the television and slipped the disc into the side. Sam was flinching.

It's the wedding video. The camera was mounted above the altar and organ music played as Dean and Cas appeared holding hands and laughing their way down the aisle. The minister gave them standard vows and they said their "I do"s. Rings were exchanged and Sam witnessed a very sloppy kiss between his brother and the man he considered a brother. Well, if they didn't get it annulled Cas was legally his brother now. Everything looked kosher on video, even them holding up the newly signed certificate.

"We don't look drunk or drugged there. Why don't we remember that?" Cas looked confused. He obviously was happy and willing to marry Dean. He consented to lovemaking the night before. What was blocking those happy memories?

"You don't remember anything about last night? You just woke up, saw rings, and thought why not roll with it?" Sam was still confused.

"Sam, this isn't a sudden thing. Your brother and I have been avoiding telling each other how we felt until we found ourselves in a situation where apologies weren't necessary. Nothing happened we didn't want to happen." Cas tried to reassure him.

"I'm not upset. I'm happy you're finally together. Something just feels off about how you got here. I know Dean is impulsive but you, Cas, you're the level-headed one."

Dean shot a look at his brother. "Look, it happened. We're good with it. One big happy famiily. Now, can we hit one of those massive breakfast bar buffets because I'm starving?"  
Dean went back around the room looking for his wallet. He kicked the bucket with the champagne bottle in it. When he righted it he noticed a card underneath.

'Congratulations boys! Hope you don't mind the little push I gave you down the altar. Take care of my baby brother, Love Gabe'

Dean showed the card to Sam and Cas. 

"That explains everything," Sam said. "Guess I wasn't the only brother tired of waiting for one of you to make the first move." 

Dean took Cas' hand and gave him a very affectionate kiss. "Glad one of you did." One more quick peck. "Come on, we're in Vegas and I'm on my honeymoon. We need to find a pie to smash in each other's faces." 

"Shouldn't that be cake?" Sam teased.

"Pie, Sam. Always pie."


End file.
